Kyo meets ABI?
by Fuku-taichou
Summary: This is a story written for one of my best friends. She LOVES Furuba, especially Kyo! Chapter 6 is now up! Please read, and comment! Thanx! xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Kyo? Kyo, wake up! Kyo? KYOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Kyo woke up with a start. He rubbed his eyes, and then sat up. "Waah?" Kyo shouted in shock. Kagura was sitting by his bed, with a massive grin on her face. "Kyo, you're finally awake!" she said. Kyo sighed. Why did it have to be HER waking him up every morning? Why couldn't it be someone else – like Tohru? But his dreams would never come true

"Kyo, we need to get ready for the picnic tomorrow." Kagura paced up and down the kitchen. "You're in charge of the games."

"WHAT? What kind of games?" Kyo protested.

"Any games; twister, rounders . . . you know!"

"No, I don't know . . . and how come you're in charge?"

"Because I'm the oldest," Kagura smiled an evil grin, "and if you don't do what I say . . ." her eyes gleamed menacingly. Kyo gulped. He only knew too well what she would do.

Kyo sat on his bed, daydreaming. Wouldn't it be great if . . . but what if . . . His life was full of 'if's' and 'but's'. He sighed, then continued to pack away the games, ready for the picnic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I'll beat you this time, you stinking rat!" Kyo yelled.

"I'd like to see you try," Yuki smirked.

Kyo flew at him, aiming at his head. Yuki dodged, stepping to the side and out of the way. Kyo crashed into the wall, narrowly missing Tohru, and tumbling into the wall. "Kyo, please don't fight, you'll just get hurt again," Tohru squealed. Kyo ignored her. "Too scared to properly defend yourself, rat? Too scared that I'll overpower you?" Kyo sneered. "No," Yuki replied, " I just wanted to see you hit something for a change. Pity it turned out to be the wall."

"You've really made me mad now, you fucking rat." Kyo aimed a punch at Yuki, who stopped it easily, then kneed him in the balls. Kyo's face turned bright red. "Owwwww!" he moaned, falling to the floor. Yuki looked down on him, then walked out of the room, satisfied.

"Are you okay, Kyo," Tohru asked anxiously.

" . . . I'm . . . fine . . . I think . . ." Kyo wheezed. " . . . I'll . . . er . . . just be . . . going then . . ." Kyo dragged himself by his elbows along the floor, and crawled out the door. Tohru chewed her lip, debating whether to go after him or not.

"He'll be fine," Shigure appeard beside her, "This has happened before, and he survived . . . just about . . . he needs time to get over it," Shigure laughed, "How embarrassing!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kyo wandered around the dark woods, thinking about what had happened earlier

Kyo wandered around the dark woods, thinking about what had happened earlier. Why did he always have to get so pissed off whenever Yuki was around? He growled. It was all that damned Yuki's fault. Why did everything he did always have to be so . . . perfect? He was so lucky. He had finished his job in time to help Tohru pack the picnic basket, AND he'd had the hardest job! Scouting for the perfect place was no picnic. Ha! Kyo laughed at his pathetic joke.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where're the others

"Where're the others?" Kyo asked.

"Out," Shigure replied.

'They must be at the picnic already,' Kyo thought, 'I'd better catch up.' He went to the park, with his backpack full of games. He sat there on the grass, waiting for the others to arrive.

"Ow!" Kyo was jolted awake. A sharp pain shot down his side.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" A girl was towering over him, her knees grazed and muddy, glaring at him angrily.

"What?" Kyo asked.

"I tripped over you, you arsehole!" the girl shouted.

"You should have looked where you where going, bitch!" Kyo retorted, standing up.

"What the fuck were you even doing, lying in the grass like that, you bastard!"

she yelled.

'Boy does she have an anger management problem,' Kyo thought.

"Well it isn't my problem that you obviously need glasses," Kyo muttered. 'This wasn't going anywhere' he thought. "Hi, I'm Kyo," he said, holding his hand out to the girl. She looked at it, hesitantly, then took it.

"I'm Abi," she said. They smiled at each other, until Abi said, "Y'know, I

swear I recognise you from somewhere. Are you famous or something?"

"I think you're mistaking me for someone else . . ." Kyo said.

"Are you sure?" Abi asked, "I'm sure I've seen your face before?"

"No." Kyo said firmly.

" . . . it was . . . FROM AN ANIME!! FRUITSBASKET!! OMG YOU'RE KYO SOHMA!!"

"NO!" Kyo yelled, "I'M NOT AN ANIME CHARACTER, I'M NOT A CAT, AND I DO NOT LOSE TO THAT FUCKING RAT BASTARD ALL THE BLOODY TIME!!"

Abi stepped back from him, looking unconvinced. She stared at him, then suddenly ran at him, ramming him into the grass. "What are y-" he yelled. There was a 'poof' of smoke, and Kyo disappeared. In his place was an orange cat, huddled in a bundle of clothes.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING" the little cat yelled, "WHAT IF SOMEONE HAD SEEN?"

"I knew it," Abi cried, jubilantly, "I was right!" She started to dance. "Uh-huh, oh yeah, I'm right!" she sang.

Kyo the cat just sat and stared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So it's true? All that stuff about you, and Tohru, and Yuki?"

Kyo grimaced at the last part. "Yes," he answered.

"So you're the cat! Wow!" Abi breathed, "That's so cool!"

Kyo sighed. She obviously didn't understand how much being the cat pissed him off.

"It's not that great," he said. "It's not?" Abi asked.

Kyo sighed. "I'm different," he explained. "Different to the zodiac, and different to normal people too. I'm an outsider."

"Being different isn't always a bad thing," Abi said, "It makes you unique."

They stared at each other intently, before looking away, blushing.

They were sitting in Kyo's room, discussing. After turning into a cat, Kyo had shown Abi the Sohma's house. Abi remembered how he had yelled at her after changing back. He had forgotten to put any clothes on before doing so. Abi's face turned deep scarlet at the memory.

There was a sharp knock at the door, and Kagura came in. Kyo sighed. Why did she always have to ruin everything? Kagura stared at Abi.

"Kyo . . . what's this bitch doing in your room?" Kagura asked.

"Piss off," Abi growled, "and get out!"

Kyo stared at them both, confused. "Do you guys know each other?" he asked.

"Yes," they answered in unison, glowering at one another.

"How come?" Kyo asked. Kagura and Abi sighed.

"We're twins," they said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What" kyo asked.

"Not identical, of course" Kagura said "but twins all the same"

Kyo looked from kagura to Abi and frowned "how come we never met before?" kyo asked turning to Abi.

"When mum found out that kagura was a member of the zodiac, she sent her away to live with the rest of the sohma family. Then to make sure they couldn't refuse she moved to England, and took me with her" kyo stared at her dumbfounded.

"Anyway" kagura said "what are you doing in kyo's room?"

"What are YOU doing in Kyo's room" Abi retorted poking kagura. Kagura glared at her.

"Well were engaged, so I can do what ever I like in his room" she said smirking.

"WHAT?! ENGADGED?! SINCE WHEN?!" Abi shouted.

"We are NOT ENGADED!!!" kyo yelled

"YES WE ARE!!!" screeched kagura, punching kyo, kicking and pounding Kyo into the ground.

"YOU PROMISED" Kyo didn't answer, as he lay on the floor. He was getting used to being used as a punch bag.

"He is SO not engaged to you" Abi said. Kyo swore under his breath, SHE WAS MAKING IT WORSE!! Usually, in order to keep kagura under control, you had to shut up, or you would make it even worse.

"YES we are!!!" kagura's face turned purple, a fight seemed inevitable. Kagura stepped towards Abi, and then slapped her.

"Bitch!! You did not just hit me" Abi steamed

"Oh year" kagura said raising her hand in the Air "wanna bet?" Abi raised her fist, and was about to punch kagura, WHEN…


End file.
